


Read Between the Notes

by nikiatnite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Tumblr Prompt, starting a band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiatnite/pseuds/nikiatnite
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: "we're putting a band together and you're the only drummer in town" AUThe first chapter of a longer fic I'll probably never write.





	Read Between the Notes

It started as a drunken idea and snowballed from there. 

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were hanging out at James’s and Sirius’s flat on a Friday night making short work of a couple six packs. It had been a tough week at the hardware store and James was trying to blow off the steam of a few days of overtime. He had, innocently enough, picked up his guitar and started noodling around with a few melodies. Sirius laughed and grabbed his bass, layering bassline under it. When Remus started humming and scatting, James knew they were in trouble. 

Peter was bobbing his head distractedly when, suddenly, he perked up and said, “We should totally start a band.”

Remus and James laughed, but Sirius’s eyes widened. He hopped off the couch and started pacing.

“You know we really could. I mean we’ve already got guitar and base covered. Remus could sing. Oh! And Peter could bring his keyboard over. We’d need somebody for drums but that’ll be easy enou—“ 

“Whoa,” James interrupted. “We can’t actually do this. I thought Pete was just kidding. I definitely don’t have enough time and we don’t have any songs and the drummer thing is a much bigger issue than I think you’re making it out to be. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Chill out, Prongs. I’m sure the hardware store can spare you for a little bit. Didn’t you just get that new guy, Frank-something-or-other? And for the songs we have ole Remus here. He’s written some mighty great lyrics in that secret notebook of his.”

Remus blushed and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. “How do you know about that?”

“I rifled through your underwear drawer once while you were taking a piss,” Sirius said without even looking at Remus. “Anyway, now that the secrets out there’s no point in keeping them locked up with your tightie-whities anymore. Might as well get some use out of them.”

“And the drummer?” James asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“Easy peasy.” Sirius grinned. “We’ll ask around at Albus’s.”

\---

As it turned out, it was not so easy peasy.

Albus’s was the only music shop in the tiny town of Godric’s Hollow. Sirius worked there, and it was the primary loitering spot for the guys other than the flat. Albus was very fond of the boys, all of whom he had given lessons to at some point. He was positively ancient and very eccentric, but he knew almost everything there was to know about instruments and music. 

The boys soon found out that drummers were hard to come by in Godric’s Hollow. Albus hadn’t given lessons or sold a drum kit in over five years, and everyone he had known before that had moved away. 

“Figures,” Remus muttered. “Everyone with any sense would want to ditch this place.”

Albus smiled, crow’s feet crinkling behind his half-moon glasses. “You’re always welcome to put a flyer up here.”

They decided to tack up a simple sheet of paper with “Rock band seeking drummer who doesn’t suck” and Remus’s phone number on it because he was the only one who regularly checked his phone messages. 

Over the next two weeks, the boys got together a few times to hash out their sound and go over Remus’s lyrics. They managed to eke out a few numbers, but without any drums, it was difficult to get anything done. 

Finally, Remus walked into practice one day with a smirk on his face. 

“What’s got you in such a giddy mood today, Moony?” Sirius teased. “Finally find a bird who can put up with your anal retentiveness?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “No, I actually just got a call about the drummer position. Someone’s interested.”

“Really?” James sat up in his chair. “You’re not fucking with us are you?” James had picked up on the slightly higher tone of Remus’s voice when he said “someone.”   
“Of course not,” Remus smiled. “Now pack it up. She’s meeting us at Albus’s in thirty.”

“She?!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Now now Wormtail,” Sirius said in mock dismay. “It’s 1979. Women can be drummers in a rock band. That’s very unfeminist of you.” 

Peter punched Sirius on the arm.

“I don’t know,” James piped up. “I think Peter may be right. I mean having a girl in the band could be catastrophic. We wouldn’t wanna end up with a Yoko situation.”  
“Oh please,” Remus laughed. “Can’t you guys keep it in your pants for five minutes?”

James looked at Sirius. “I’m not sure if Padfoot is physically capable. And I’m afraid poor Wormtail might just combust with excitement.”

“Yeah,” Sirius kicked his chair. “And you’re so pure and chaste yourself aren’t you?”

“Whatever,” Remus said. “Why don’t we just see if she’s any good before we discriminate again her, yeah?”

\---

When the boys got the shop, they had just enough time to set up their instruments before she arrived. 

“Lily Evans?” Remus asked, approaching to shake her hand. 

James was floored. Sure, he checked out girls from time to time, but he had never considered himself an ogler before. He could not stop staring. She had long red hair that fell in waves down her back. Her almond-shaped green eyes were piercingly intelligent and the most beautiful things James had ever seen until his eyes traveled down and saw the way her flared jeans hugged her ass and hips in just the right way. Her striped t-shirt was just short enough to expose a small strip of skin on her stomach where James saw a freckle just next to her bellybutton. He couldn’t shake the urge to kiss it. 

James pulled his eyes away to focus on her face as she shook his hand. He thought she might’ve noticed him staring at her, but she gave him smile. He notice that one of her bottom teeth was slightly chipped. The flaw only made her seem more perfect. 

“I’m Lily,” she said. 

There was an uncomfortable pause before James could gather himself enough to answer. 

“James Potter,” he said, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he got nervous. 

She turned to Sirius who introduced himself and Peter. “Ok,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

She walked over to the single standing drum kit in the corner of the shop and sat down on the stool. She grabbed some sticks from the shelf next to her and looked at the boys.

“So do you want me to just put down a beat or two?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Uh, sure,” Remus said. 

Then she started playing. 

The musically analytical part of James’s brain noticed that she was very talented. She had great rhythm and played with certainty. However, the rest of James’s mind was occupied with staring at her face. Her eyes blazed with her focus and she would bite her lip from time to time. She smiled while she played with confidence that told James she knew just how good she was and wouldn’t be taking shit from anyone. 

She played them a few beats, some from songs he recognized, some he assumed were her own creations. When she was finished she put her hand on the cymbal to quiet it while the guys clapped for her. 

“That was awesome!” Sirius beamed. “You rock for a bird.”

Lily threw one of the drumsticks at him and laughed brightly when he winced and grabbed his arm where it had bounced off. 

Sirius turned the others. “I like her.”

“Me too,” Peter said quickly, blushing slightly. 

“She’s good,” Remus replied. “James, what do you think?”

James quickly ran through the situation. He knew it would be a bad idea to let a girl he was so obviously attracted to into the band. It would only end badly for everyone. However, he didn’t know how else he would be able to get to know her, and he most certainly wanted to. He pushed away that selfish thought and considered that she was probably the only drummer in town, and if they turned her down they would never be able to get the band off the ground. 

He convinced himself it was for the good of the group when he turned to her and said, “welcome to the band.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This has not been proofread by anyone but myself so please allow for the occasional mistake. And please send me a prompt on tumblr! @nikiatnite


End file.
